


Android

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Android #17's end, and his regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Android

I looked at my cold hands, seeing right through the fake skin, and looking straight at the metal that had become a part of my once human body. Human.

The word was like venom on my lips. It was what I once was, the jealousy that consumed me. Yes, I was jealous of human's for what they were. Their emotions, free-will, love, laughter, life, death. I would've cried at the fact that I could not remember my past, ut the good doctor had made sure that I could not have any sort of emotion. Like an android.

"Hey, #17," a female voice shouted, "I found a small town, a few miles away! Wanna go for a joy-ride?"

I laughed, my robotic voice sounding like a human that had been deprived of liquid and food, "Sure sis'," I shouted back, "Let's go into town!"

She laughed, but I could see right through it. Due to us having no emotions, we could disguise our hatred as humor, we did not want anyone finding out about our jealousy, no one. It would be horrible, people trying to make us remember what we once were.

I hopped in a red hover car, the only thing not destroyed in this wasteland of knocked over building, fire, and bodies, dried blood coming from their mouths, as I was glad that I was not that fragile. The only thing good about this body.

We drove for a while, with me hitting any animal in site, and my sister telling my to save it for the humans. She has already accepted a fact that I could and will not accept. That we are no longer human.

The town we drove into was like a ghost town, but we could hear the people, shuffling, whispering, crying. Pitiful emotions that should be eradicated.

I stepped out of the car, and shouted, "Come on out, humans! Don't worry about your family! They'll be waiting for ya up there!" I pointed up at the sky, grinning, which made my sister clap, and say, "Bravo 17. You made them even more afraid."

We laughed, and decided to break into the houses, destroying any human in site, calling them 'worthless', or 'lower than us.'

We arrived at the last house, which looked eerily familiar. Blue fading paint on the door, brown bricks, and a brown tile roof. It was two stories, and I swore it that I had been here before. We walked in, 18 being a bit more calm then I. I looked at the red walls, so familiar. In the messy kitchen, there were signs of children or teens having lived there from the school work on the fridge.

We walked up to the second story, and I told 18 to get the car ready, because I felt like going Solo. Walking up the stairs pained me for some unknown reason, I hoped I'd never figure out. Going past the stairs, I could hear shuffling at the end of the hallway, but paid no mind to it.

I saw only three doors, two being bedrooms, and the other being a bathroom. I opened the bathroom door, and saw an all but familiar name etched on the mirror, that I'll never say. I went into the first bedroom, and noticed it had an extending wall, obviously belonging to twins. One half was red, with pictures of hover cars, a few years out of date taped to the walls, and on the other side, was a purple painted area, with pictures of out of date clothing.

I was about to leave when I noticed a picture, a picture of close to identical twins. Both had long straight hair, and blue eyes, with  _real_ smiles on their faces. One of them was familiar girl with blonde hair, and she wore a jean jacket, and the other was a boy with a black long sleeve, and an orange cloth around his neck.

_No!_ I shouted in my head, and I left the room, horrible thoughts that I wish never appeared entered my mind. I walked to the last room, crying came from behind the door. When I opened it, I saw a small bedroom meant for a husband and wife, a bathroom in there. There were more pictures, this time being a family of four, with the twins there as well. There was a blond haired male, and a black haired female that were with them, also having blue eyes.

I went into the bathroom where the shuffling came from, and kicked the door down. Inside were the parent of the twins, who were shocked at the sight of me. I was also shocked, and if I could, I would've cried. The doctor took away my memories, but I knew who these were.

"S...son," the mother mumbled, "You're the... killer, and so is Lazuli aren't you?"

"Lazuli," I mumbled, "That's her name..?"

"You... don't remember?" the woman mumbled, "Lapis... Oh my god, Lapis. You were kidnapped, we couldn't believe it. You and Lazuli, we searched everywhere. What happened?"

"I'm sorry..." I said, "They took away my humanity, and I'm not going to the same place as you, and neither is Lazuli. I... love you mom... dad... forgive me."

They looked a bit shocked, until I raised my hand, and quickly destroyed them.

I laughed.

* * *

 

"What took you so long?" 18 ( _No,_ I thought bitterly, _Lazuli)_ asked, grinning.

"Nothing," I replied, chuckling as I walked towards her.

"You monsters!" a voice shouted, and we turned to see a man trapped under a car, holding a gun, "You killed my son!" He raised the gun in a threatening manner, and I walked towards him, a shotgun from the car in hand, and held it. The man shot at me, but the bullet bounced off, which made the man gasp. I could then hear the sound of someone flying from a distance.

I was ready.


End file.
